The present invention relates to the real-time display of the spread between competing teams' scores during the course of a game.
Viewing broadcast sporting events, accompanied by commentary, is a popular pastime. Analysts add to viewer enjoyment by observing and remarking on the ebb and flow of the contest. It is desired to provide unique viewing tool to assist commentators and to add to viewing enjoyment for viewers.